Reloading bench
|used for =Crafting }} Reloading bench is a world object in Fallout: New Vegas. Overview The reloading bench's primary purpose is to convert different forms of ammunition to others, making otherwise useless ammunition immediately valuable. However, these conversions do not share the same casings or hulls needed. They share only lead, powder, and primer, so these are not a straight conversion. Characteristics * At a reloading bench, you can hand-load your own rounds using certain raw materials. Note that the types of cartridges you can create depend on your Repair skill, ammunition specifications you have found, and whether or not you have the Hand Loader perk. * You can also disassemble cartridges in your possession in order to obtain reloading materials. Note that the break-down process doesn't return exactly all of the materials a round was made of, so it is wise to avoid unnecessary ammunition processing. * Additionally, you can use the bench to extract lead from piles of scrap metal. Tin cans and scrap metal can be used in combination with the shell or cartridge needed to make that type of junk round (only available with the Junk Rounds perk from the add-on Dead Money). Locations Reloading benches can be found in almost all relatively large settlements. They can also be found around small encampments and outside stores: * One is located at the 188 trading post, next to Samuel Kerr's shack. * One is located in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse. * One is located in Goodsprings next to the General Store, along with a workbench. * One is located in Freeside, inside Cerulean Robotics. * One is located right next to the Gun Runners stall, near the Vendortron. * Three are located in the Gun Runners' factory. It is advised you have high Sneak and/or Stealth Boys before entering, as it is considered trespassing. * One is located inside Harper's shack to the left of the door. * One is located at Jacobstown, inside the Jacobstown lodge, upstairs inside the first room to the left of the righthand hallway. * One is located inside the NCR Ranger safehouse, just in the kitchen next to a shelf of NCR armor. * One is located in the Nellis hangars. * One is located inside the Nevada Highway Patrol station. * One is located in Nipton, in the house just east of city hall. * One is located in North Vegas Square, inside The Gray. * One is located in Novac, inside the Poseidon Gas Garage. * One is located in the Primm sheriff's office. * One is located in the very back of The Prospector's Den, near the soda vending machine. * One is located in the basement of the REPCONN test site after you encounter Davison. * One is located at Ranger station Foxtrot, behind the crates near the COMM's tent. * One is located in the abandoned shack just north of Yangtze Memorial. ''Dead Money'' * One is located in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, in Elijah's room, next to a workbench. * One is located in Villa police station, off the north hallway on the first floor. ''Honest Hearts'' * One is located in Angel cave where you first meet Joshua Graham. * One is located in the Fallen Rock cave, with the Compliance Regulator. * One is located in the Survivalist's quarters in Stone Bones cave. ''Old World Blues'' * One is located in The Sink. * One is located inside Ulysses' Point. ''Lonesome Road'' * With Lonesome Road installed, ED-E can act as a mobile reloading bench via dialogue options. This is true even if the DLC has not yet been played. * One is located at the Junction 7 rest stop an a ruined building. * One is located at the Marked men guard outpost, in the open building. Notes The reloading bench can only break down or convert standard ammunition into other types. Energy Weapons ammunition cannot be crafted at a reloading bench, use a workbench instead. Bugs Sometimes when opening the reloading bench and hovering over any option in the left column and then moving to the right column and then back to the left to select something else, everything besides the "Exit" button becomes unclickable. Coming out of the menu and back on fixes this. It seems to happen by random chance. Category:Fallout: New Vegas world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting de:Nachladebank es:Banco de recarga ru:Верстак для снаряжения патронов uk:Верстат для спорядження патронів